


Sudden Change

by royaldaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, jihoons in the tag, jk lmao this is a jinhwi fic my dudes, oh shit, pls be guided accordingly thanks, winkdeep!, yall know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldaehwi/pseuds/royaldaehwi
Summary: Daehwi was jealous of Jinyoung and Jihoon but he's a good kid so he won't interrupt whatever they have but just like everyone, he also has his limits;orfive times Daehwi was trying really hard not to snap and one time he finally did.





	Sudden Change

**ONE**  
  
"Jinyoung-hyung!" Daehwi said as he ran to the kitchen, where Jinyoung was busy making ramen as his snack while binge watching cartoons on the tv.

  
Daehwi tiptoed and hugged him from behind, laying his head on his back before looking over what was beyond this tall figure in front of him, and there was nothing special, he's just cooking food.

  
"You want some?" Asked Jinyoung as he put the egg in and stirring it carefully.

  
Daehwi settled his head on the boy's shoulder. He tilted it to the side and looked up to him, "You'd cook for me?"

  
Jinyoung chuckled, "Of course, I will. Wait for me on the couch, yeah?"

  
He retrieved his arms and walked off, "Don't take too long!" His voice gradually lowered in volume as he exited the kitchen.

  
Daehwi sat on the floor with his arm on the table, and with his head resting on it. He watched the currently playing cartoon, which was Adventure Time, as he waited for the food to arrive. Just as he was about to stand up to check on Jinyoung, the said boy walked over to where Daehwi was with a tray in his hands.

  
"Here's your food, your highness," he kneeled down in front of Daehwi and bowed down as low as he could.

  
Daehwi took the two bowls out of the tray then flicked his head, "You're super lame."

  
"Yeah, but you love me anyways." Jinyoung casually said as he stood up and sat next to Daehwi a little too close for comfort.

  
"You bet," replied Daehwi then just dived in on his ramen, gulping down the noodles.

  
While they were enjoying their time together, Jinyoung's phone made a noise, indicating that someone had messaged him.

  
Jinyoung suddenly looked nervous but turned to Daehwi to speak, "Daehwi? Do you mind if I leave? Jihoon-hyung needs me."

"Oh, not at all. Go ahead." Daehwi said while waving his hands in front of him. He really didn't mind, but this was the first time Jinyoung left him for another member. Everybody knows that in Jinyoung's list of priorities, Daehwi's name is at the highest.

"Sorry, Daehwi. Let's just hang out some other time."

And Jinyoung stood up and went to Jihoon's shared room with the other members. If Daehwi would be honest, he found it kinda odd that Jinyoung left him alone, when Daehwi knows to himself that Jinyoung loved to be with him every moment he could, he never imagined Jinyoung suddenly leaving him in the air.

 

* * *

 

**TWO**

  
Daehwi slept kind of feeling empty and woke up with the same feeling. Last night, he was waiting for Jinyoung to come into their room to sleep, but he already waited for an hour and he fell asleep. He sat up and held onto the railing of their bunk bed. He looked down on the space just below him and to his surprise, Jinyoung was nowhere to be found.

  
Seeing that Jinyoung was missing, he felt the urge to search for him. Who knows what happened to him, right?

  
He walked out the room and closed it as quietly as he can because his Sungwoon-hyung was still snoring and a good kid like Daehwi wouldn't want to disturb him. By how the sun shone outside their window, Daehwi assumed it was around 6-7 am and he was probably the first one up.

  
Slowly, he checked the rooms one by one if Jinyoung was any of them. His heart clenched when he checked the last room, where Guanlin, Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Jihoon were all the inhabitants of the room. He saw Jinyoung and Jihoon, on one bed, playing some kind of video game in broad daylight, and here Daehwi thought he was the first one up. The two had their back against the door but they felt the door opening so they turned around. Jihoon smiled at him while Jinyoung had an expression on his face that Daehwi couldn't read.

  
"Goodmorning! I'll go make breakfast for our members~" Daehwi said, or faked saying that in a happy tone. No one would be happy to see their crush—I mean, bestfriend, with someone else. He closed the door lightly because even if he did want to slam the door on their faces, he would wake up his fellow members and the last thing Daehwi wants was to be called an inconvinience.

  
He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pan, suddenly getting the idea of hitting it square to—He took a deep breath, "Daehwi, calm down," he told himself and it surprisingly worked since all those thoughts he was having were all gone.

  
He grabbed eggs one by one and set it on top of the counter. He turned the stove on and just cooked all the eggs. While also cooking the eggs, he was already waiting for the rice to be cooked. There he was, minding his own thing, flipping the egg, when he heard a someone coming out the door. He turned around and saw that it was Jinyoung and so he smiled at him before tending to his egg again.

He could feel the boy walking close to him and he already had his mind set to ask some questions. Once the boy stopped next to him, he spoke up. "Where did you sleep last night?"

  
Without looking at him, Daehwi could feel Jinyoung's wavering pupils as he searched for the right answer, "I-I slept in Jihoon-hyung's room."

  
He just gave a small 'Ah...' and just continued cooking. Daehwi didn't know if Jinyoung got the clue of him being jealous, or he even cared about how he feels.

  
"Oh, yeah. You told me the other day that we should hang out and I think today's a pretty good day," he said as he took the last egg out of the pan, then placing it on the plate with the other eggs.

  
Jinyoung looked up to his side, "I did?"

  
That made Daehwi stop in his tracks.

  
"You forgot?"

  
"Sorry, Daehwi."

  
Daehwi waited if he still had something to say, and to his dismay, he just walked off. His jaw dropped at his actions because it really surprised him. It has been a habit of Jinyoung to say something like 'I'll buy you a plush' or 'I'll give you a hug' right after he apologized as a way to make up for his mistake, but this time, he didn't say anything at all.

  
"This is getting fishy," he mumbled to himself as unpleasant thoughts came rushing in all at once.

 

* * *

 

 **THREE**  
  
Daehwi mumbled something under his breath when he saw those two enjoying themselves as if they're the happiest people on earth. Jihoon even looked back and gave a nasty smirk at his way when he noticed him looking. Daehwi loves Jihoon, he really does, but at this time, the urge for him to choke this winking machine was way too high.

  
Currently, the two were on the kitchen, 'cooking' a meal, when really, all they were doing was throwing food at each other while Daehwi just watched them from the living room. He was fine with it at first, but Jihoon smirking at him completely flipped his opinion on it.

  
After an ample amount of time of them 'making food', Jihoon went to the living room to set the food down on the center table, not even bothering to crouch down since Daehwi was watching the television. As he set the food down, all Daehwi can see was his head, and his right eye twitched in annoyance. After he was done, he called for Jinyoung, "Jinyoung~. Where are the drinks?"

  
Daehwi was sure he was ready to beat Jihoon to a pulp because of the way he called Jinyoung. He had never heard Jihoon this fucking flirty. Not even with Woojin.

  
Jihoon stood up and went to the kitchen, and he could hear them suddenly erupting to laughters. After the laugh died down, Jinyoung was now the one coming in the living room. In his hands were a tray containing a pitcher and two glasses.

  
Jinyoung sat down, and Jihoon, who just came back from the kitchen to wash his hands, also did the same.

  
Daehwi didn't mind them and just kept his gaze on the screen. He was having a peaceful time watching Haikyuu, he really was, but then from his peripheral vision, he saw Jihoon feeding Jinyoung the kimbap, and the boy happily took it. Jinyoung always feeds his members (Actually, shoving food down their throat), but he didn't look like he enjoyed it everytime he feeds them, his face was just... normal? Seeing how Jinyoung feeds Jihoon as if they're a married couple, made Daehwi ask if something had happened to the Jinyoung he knew. He just changed so much.

  
He then looked at Jihoon more, examined him, and only then that he realized, Jihoon was wearing the grey hoodie he gifted to Jinyoung, it was from Japan too. This made his blood boil but he hid it well. He then asked Jihoon about this, "Jihoon-hyung? Is that yours?" HE pointed to the current hoodie he was wearing.

  
Jihoon looked at him then to the thing he was wearing, "This?" He asked as he grabbed the shoulder part and picked it up. Daehwi nodded.

  
"Ah, Jinyoung gave it to me a while ago since all my sweaters are in the wash."

  
He raised a questioning brow, "Gave?"

  
"No, I just lent it to him." Jinyoung said and turned to Jihoon to give a sneaky scowl, which Daehwi failed to see.

  
"Oh, okay. I mean, you could've just asked some from Woojin or Guanlin, considering the fact that they own an ungodly amount of longsleeved shirts and sweaters, but okay." He now sounds annoyed, salty even. He just slouched on the couch and for the nth time, just focused on the screen, until Jihoon spoke again.

  
"Jinyoung was actually the one who offered me this so..." Jihoon fucking shrugged.

  
That was Daehwi's cue to leave this hell before he could snap someone's neck. But since the two shitheads were blocking his path, he stood up on the couch, and jumped off to the back side and walked to his room. Even inside the room, he could hear Jihoon's laugh and fuck, his mood turned even more sour.

 

* * *

 

**FOUR**

 

"Youngie! Let's buy ice cream at the nearby convenience store. I'm sure Jisung-hyung wouldn't mind." The younger asked the boy who was busy on his phone, smiling stupidly as he typed in something.

  
"I'm tired, Daehwi. Go ask Woojin-hyung, instead." He said with the most monotone voice he could possibly do, still facing his phone.

  
Daehwi got annoyed. Jinyoung usually wasn't tired at this time of day, especially if it's their free day and he usually would be up for anything Daehwi wanted to do. He haven't even done anything for him to be tired. He huffed and gave a small peek to see what was Jinyoung fidgeting on his phone that he refused to go with him. He muttered a small 'Ah, that's why.' that only he could hear when he saw that Jinyoung was actually texting 'jihoon-hyung', with multiple hearts emojis to accompany it.

  
The boy used all his strength not to be jealous because they weren't together to begin with, he has no right to be jealous. But Jinyoung is his best friend, the 2nd closest member he has, the first being Woojin.

  
What would you feel if youre best friend ( _cough_ crush _cough_ ) was prioritizing someone who, isn't even his best buddy, more than you, the actual best friend, the real best friend?

  
He clicked his tongue as he got up from the couch, leaving Jinyoung to his 'jihoon-hyung'. They're under the same roof and yet they text and call each other—yes, call. They'd be all smiley and stuff whenever they're around each other and Daehwi would always find those times sickening.

  
"Woojin-hyung!" He shouted as soon as he got up from the couch, stomping towards the said boy's room. His fists were tightly clenched that it had turned almost completely white from the lack of bloodflow.

 

* * *

   
**FIVE**

  
"Hyung, 2 pm. Okay?" Called Daehwi as he stood in front of their room's doorframe.

  
Jinyoung looked up from his phone, "What?" He asked confusingly.

  
The boy's mouth fell open and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Y-you forgot?"

  
He raised one questioning brow, "About what?"

  
"About our plan at the arcade! I even begged our managers about renting the whole place and yet you forgot?" Shouted Daehwi. His voice surrounded the whole dorm by how loud it was.

  
"Ahh..." he trailed off. Now he remembers. He remembered Daehwi asking him to play with him on an arcade, to which he said yes with full of happines, but who thought he would forget about it?

  
_(Actually, he didn't forget. He would never.)_

  
"Sorry, Daehwi. Me and Jihoon already have plans today."

  
And who would've thought that on this day, it's also his _bonding_ time with Jihoon?

  
It was at this moment that Daehwi realized that Jinyoung was getting far more distant from him. Usually, he would apologize if he ever forgot something they were supposed to do and would try to make his best to make up for it, and usually, he would always put Daehwi first, no matter what. But as days go by, he could feel those traits slowly disappearing. He had less time for Daehwi to none at all. He was always with Jihoon and Jihoon only.

  
"ALWAYS HIM. JIHOON THIS, JIHOON THAT." He shouted, but he still had his composure. He made sure he wasn't gonna snap, but he's definitely close to that.

  
Jinyoung jumped at his sudden yell. And his voice was way, way louder than the previous one.

  
He looked at Daehwi... and he had never seen him this angry, this pissed, this offended. His shoulders were unsteadily moving up and down, and his breathing got loud. His fists were tightly clenched on his sides and they were shaking in pure anger. His eyes were burning in rage, probably creating a few holes at Jinyoung's face by how he was staring at him. Jinyoung didn't know if those tears forming at the corners of his eyes were because of his frustration, or something else.

  
Before Daehwi could dig his nails deeper onto his skin, someone grabbed ahold of it,

  
and it's most certainly not Jinyoung.

  
"Hey... Daehwi, calm down. Come on, open your hand," the one who grabbed his hand said, rubbing soothing circles on his back while Jinyoung just watched.

  
Daehwi did what he was told and opened his fists, earning a panicked look on the boy beside him.

  
"Get the first-aid kit! What are you doing just sitting there?" Exclaimed the boy as Jinyoung's eyes never left the fluid that was flowing down Daehwi's right palm.

  
_Blood_.

  
He hurriedly got up to his feet and ran out the room, brushing past the two figures at the door.

  
He went to the next room, "Jisung-hyung, where's the first-aid kit?" He asked in a shaky voice, and Jisung along with all the members inside the same room didn't fail to notice it.

  
"It's behind the door. What's going on? What was Daehwi shouting about?"

  
He didn't even bother answering him and just turned to grab the said kit, running out afterwards so he failed to see the rest of the boys following him closely yet quietly.

  
"Woojin-hyung, here," he handed out the kit to the boy, who grabbed it as quickly as he can and brought out things necessary to clean the wound. Apparently, while Jinyoung was out, the blood stopped flowing and he couldn't be more thankful.

He applied some kind of betadine on his palm, then wrapped it in a bandage. While Woojin was busy aiding Daehwi, the said boy was just spacing out, he didn't want to believe that Jinyoung forgot about the day both of them were excited about. He also didn't expect Jinyoung to cancel on him just to be his _Jihoonie_.

  
"There! all fixed up." Woojin announced and was putting back everything he grabbed out of the kit.

  
Daehwi snapped out of his trance and fixated his look on his now wrapped palm. 'Wow... the power of anger.' he thought to himself. He looked at Woojin but also saw the tall figure behind him. He ignored the said figure and just thanked Woojin in a monotone voice, which was an indicator that there really was something wrong with him. He turned around, and the hyungs who were sneakily watching from behind, all tumbled down in one messy pile. He looked at them for about a second, before returning his gaze straight up to walk out the main door of the dorm.

  
The door clicked and all the boys looked at Jinyoung, "What happ—"

  
"What the fuck did you do to him this time?" Woojin cut off Jisung, which was rude, but he couldn't do anything about his anger. If he's mad, then he's mad. If he wants to get answers, then he'll get it.

  
"Woojin, let's not point fingers," Jisung reprimanded, laying a hand on his shoulder.

  
"No, you don't understand! Daehwi has been crying for God knows how many days because of him! He's always crying himself to sleep. You know why, Jinyoung?" He turned to Jinyoung, who shook his head a bit too much because he was terrified of this new Woojin he was facing.

  
"Are you that dense? He's been hurting because he's afraid to lose you, Jinyoung. He's afraid that you're not spending time with him anymore. That he wasn't your bestfriend anymore. That you got tired of him. Just know this: to Daehwi, bestfriends are very special. He once lost his bestfriend because another kid stole him, and he's been afraid ever since. He doesn't want to lose another bestfriend, Jinyoung."

  
He walked closer to him, and Minhyun was about to stop whatever it is that he's planning to do had it not been for Jisung holding him back with a firm hold.

  
Woojin placed his right hand on Jinyoung's left shoulder while gazing down the floor, "Make up with him. That's the very least you can do." He said in a low voice before entering the room, leaving all of them dumbfounded.

  
Jisung held his temples and sighed.

 

* * *

 

**+ONE**

  
"Is Daehwi inside?" Asked Jinyoung to Woojin, who just came out the room.

  
"Yes. If it makes you feel better, he's calmed down a little bit." Woojin moved to the side to give way for Jinyoung to come through. He shakily extended his hand towards the knob, not really finding any strength to open it so Woojin did it for him—He opened it and forcefully shoved the boy inside.

  
He turned around slowly and Daehwi still has the same look on his eyes, though most of the flames died down.

  
"Jinyoung-hyung?" He asked, not really sounding mad or pissed or anything in between and that calmed Jinyoung down a tiny bit.

  
"I think we should talk," He started.

  
The boy nodded so he continued, "About Jihoon—"

  
Now this was when Daehwi finally exploded. He cut off Jinyoung while standing up, "Jihoon again?! Can you stop fucking talking about him for once?"

  
Jinyoung flinched at his sudden outburst, but mostly because of his swear. Daehwi never swears and everybody, everyone, knows that. The only words that pass by his mouth were compliments and jokes and his singing voice. The older gave him a surpised expression as he looked at him, and there, he met with Daehwi's gaze burning against his skin.

  
"Daehwi-ah... did you just swear?" He knows it was a stupid question... but he can't think of anything right now.

  
"So what if I swore? The thing we should talk about is... _us,_ " he took in a shaky breath, trying his hardest to keep calm but it was too late, his anger already reached its limit and there's no suppressing it now. "You and Jihoon-hyung! You two always hang out with each other, eat with each other, feed each other, flirt with each other, even sleep with each other. Do you even know how I would feel seeing all that before my eyes? Do you know how it feels like to see your bestfriend getting closer to someone, closer than you two who were bestfriends? Do you have any idea how each of that scene breaks my heart? I know I shouldn't be too greedy and selfish about this but I... I like you."

  
As words went out his mouth, his breaths only got shakier and shakier, but this time, not by his anger, but the tears he's trying to choke in. The very last words he said, he mumbled it under his breath along with the tears strolling down his cheeks. "I like you! I like you so m-much. I'm always h-happy when I'm with you and I couldn't be more glad that you're my bestfriend. But you started to drift away. You became distant from me, and now, you two became bestfriends—I wouldn't be surprised if you two are actually dating. I said I like you, but at the same time, I hate you, I hate you so much. I hate how you make me feel these things, how you make my heart do summersaults, how you always comfort me when I'm mad, but I hate myself the most. I hate myself for falling for you even if I knew all along that you like Jihoon-hyung. I'm such an idiot for thinking that all those skinships we did were actually true. It made me think that you like me too, but boy, was I wrong, very wrong. Youngie, I'm not asking for too much, but please,"

  
His body dropped and was now kneeling against the cold floor of the room. He looked up to Jinyoung with blood-shot eyes but his tears clouded his vision and he failed to see that Jinyoung was crying as well—silent cries, that is.

  
"Let's be friends again."

  
Right after he said that, he brought his hands to his face and cried even harder. His heart was crying with him. Daehwi just felt... broken, very broken. He felt his heart ache as he said that extremely long speech. He wasn't expecting a response, which only made his dumb heart even more sad. He suddenly felt long pair of arms hugging him and it had the familiar warmth... Daehwi sure missed that a lot. His heart sank even more, Jinyoung was probably doing this out of pity—he never even liked Daehwi to begin with.

  
He responded to the hug and also wrapped his arms, now strengthless, on the older's figure and just as he landed his hand on his back, the boy pulled him closer that both of their heads are resting on each other's neck. Daehwi felt cold, liquid dripping down on his neck, and he froze—Jinyoung was crying. Did he pity Daehwi that much that he cried? Oh, no. Now Daehwi was sure he heard something crack, right inside his chest.

  
He let loud whines escape his mouth, causing the other hyungs, who were busily doing their own business, to stop whatever they were doing and to hurriedly press their ear against the door.

  
"H-hyung... I know you pity me, but please, dont cry." He croaked out in his now raspy voice—the effect of his continous screams and cries.

  
"I-I dont pity you... I like you too. I feel the same, Daehwi. I always have. I started liking you way, way back on the first episode of Produce 101. You smiled at me, and that instantly gave me strength. Ever since that day, I've looked forward to seeing your smile because it makes me extremely happy. You gave a large impact in my life. Because of you, I trained harder because I wanted to debut with you, I wanted to achieve my dream with you," he said in the same raspy voice.

  
"B-but... Jihoon-hyung. You're always with him and—"

  
Jinyoung hugged him tighter, "That was all an act. An act to see if you would get jealous. On what extent you would get jealous. I'm sorry, Daehwi. I know I went too far and now, you're hurt. I was so dumb for not thinking about your feelings. I'm really sorry."

  
Daehwi laughed, causing Jinyoung to pull away and to give a quick look at him. "D-Daehwi?"

  
He hit his chest playfully, tears still flowing down, "I-I thought I lost you. Don't do t-tricks like that a-again, okay?" He struggled in between sobs.

  
Jinyoung ran his thumbs on his eyes, wiping away the tears, and cupped his cheeks afterwards, "I promise."

  
"Please, t-tell me this is isn't a dream." Daehwi mumbled to himself as he grabbed one of Jinyoung's hands.

  
To assure him, Jinyoung kissed his forehead, "It's not a dream, but with what just happened right now, I feel like it is."

 

>   
>  "Everything feels like a dream when I'm with you, Daehwi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment! make me happie uwu


End file.
